


Love has set the beasts astir

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Beast Kink (technically but in human form), Bottom Newt, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Fingering, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Double, Marking, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Slurs, Voyeurism, dubcon, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Blurb: Newt knew something was off, he knew what he was doing was wrong, letting the kelpie fuck him in the form of his friend. He just didn’t really have it in him to care. He wanted Percival more than anything.





	Love has set the beasts astir

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> So this Fic was something inspired by the trailer for Fantastic Beasts because I am weak and a terrible person but the minute they said Kelpie I paid attention lmao. 
> 
> Anyway, I was going to write this for smut week, but didn't get around to it and the evnt has shut down now, so here you are.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Let me know if it needs more tags. 
> 
> Also a note: I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS TO BE UPLOADED ON ANY OTHER SITE OR BY ANYONE ELSE UNLESS BY MYSELF WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM ME FIRST. THIS IS MY WORK AND I WORKED HARD ON IT. IT APPLIES TO EVERY OTHER FIC OF MINE AS WELL. THANK YOU.
> 
> Unbeta'd for now, all mistakes are my own, but will be beta'd soon.

Newt knew something was off, he knew what he was doing was wrong. He just didn’t really have it in him to  _care_.

He’s working by the lake when a warm body presses against him, large hands dragging over his hips, a hot mouth against his throat. Newt is surprised at first, stiffening at the touch, fighting to turn around when he catches sight of a familiar watch on the wrist, blinking dumbly for a moment as soft lips continue to drag up over his pulse.

“Percival?” Newt asks it unsurely, gasping in surprise when teeth nip at his skin, working a dark bruise into his throat that has him melting, tilting his head to bare himself to the new sensation, whimpering softly as fingers tease down under his shirt.

“What are you doing?” His cheeks flood with colour as a hand slips lower, warm palm cupping his cock through his trousers as the other hand pushes up under fabric, a rough thumb dragging over his nipple, teasing it to a peak as Newt arches against him.

Newt has never known the man to be this quiet. Percival didn’t talk as much as he did, but when it was important he knew how to use his words, and that’s when the warning bells start ringing and he tugs against the grip, turning around, confused laced through the growing arousal.

It looks like Percival, identical really, strong jaw and hint of stubble, brows drawn down and eyes dark. It’s a look he’d always hoped to have directed at him, hungry and wanting and he shudders when hands slip down, gripping his arse and pulling him flush to a broad chest.

“ _Not_  Percival.” He breathes it lightly and he knows it must be one of his creatures, quite a few of them had mimicking abilities and a taste for thanking him in the strangest ways, but he’d never had one try and seduce him like this before.

A mouth drags over his jaw and he can feel the thick outline of a cock pressing against him, lashes fluttering at the lace of guilt at wanting to feel more of it. He knows it’s wrong, it’s not Percival, but the real Percival wasn’t interested in him like this, was there really any harm in enjoying the little gift his beast was giving him?

Newt swallows, head falling back at the feeling of a hot tongue on his throat, moaning softly when a thick cock drags clothed over his, already half hard, hands coming up to grip broad shoulders, biting hard at his lower lip.

Maybe this would help him get over his silly infatuation, and it did feel ever so good the way hips rocked against his, a greedy mouth on his skin, wanting him. Besides, it would be rude to say no when his creature was working ever so hard to make things good for him.

“Y-you’re very sweet.” Newt whimpers the words, fingers curling in dark hair, pushing back against the warm hands that slip into the back of his trousers, squeezing his cheeks before slipping between them, dragging over his rim.

Brown eyes look to him through lashes and Newt bites his lip when they flash a murky green, glancing back to the lake, eyes widening in realization. The mimicking, the realism of Percival’s body against him, unable to talk but still Newt is drawn in.  “Hello Brian.”

The Kelpie smirks a little and fingers slick, a wash of magic running through Newt, making him arch in pleasure, a little whimper leaving him when one presses against his rim, working it’s way inside.

“You don’t have too-  _oh_.” Newt’s hips jump, grabbing for the soft shirt covering him and Newt squeezes his eyes shut, cheeks flooding with colour as a second finger works alongside the first which is so much better, spreading him open, pushing deep, curling inside him in a way that makes his toes curl in response.

Newt breathes out roughly, exposing his throat in submission and the Kelpie drags teeth over his pulse, Newt fumbling to hook his fingers in soft black hair. He wonders wildly if Percival is this soft as well, if his fingers would be this thick, his cock this hard against him -

“Friend, not food.” He whimpers the words and the Kelpie debates it, teeth pressing to him with an odd air of playfulness before a third finger is pushing against him, Newt’s eyes fluttering, rolling his hips back into the touch, loving the easy control the creature exudes.

When fingers drag over his prostate and heat laces up his spine Newt bucks into him, crying out in surprise, pulling on now messy hair as he does, Percival’s name leaving his lips in an entirely humiliating way.

He almost feels terrible that he’s thinking of Percival when his darling creature is doing this, but Brian gives a silent laugh, grinding his fingers up into his prostate and he clearly knew Newt would do so, not minding in the least. Newt supposes it must be flattering, for him to have mimicked him so very well.

“Oh,  _oh_ , are you going to breed me Percival? Fuck me nice and hard for being a bad boy and letting my c-creatures play with me when I belong to you?”

The kelpie makes a low, rumbling sort of sound, the only noise he can produce - unable to mimic human speech, and Newt wishes he could hear him moan, wishes he had that rough voice of the man by his ear. But he’ll happily take what he can get, whining when fingers slip out of him, a little sharp intake when trousers are ripped from him by a strong hand, his shirt shredded and thrown aside and he will admit the roughness of the act has him dripping, thighs rubbing together, aching in anticipation.

“Come on then, _fuck me_.”

Newt moans the words and hands grab for his thighs, lifting him and spreading his legs, fingers bruising on skin as they hold him open, the tremor of strength that has Newt breathless, biting his lip and holding on tight.

A cock drags, hot and heavy between his cheeks, Pressing up against him, smearing precum over his skin and Newt’s heart hammers in anticipation, wrapping long legs around the Kelpies hips, trying to make his body relax.

He cries out when the cock thrusts up into him, eyes fluttering shut, oh, he always knew Percival would feel so good like this, and he’s making the  _filthiest_  sounds, pressing back, chasing his release. His nails dragging over broad, shirt covered shoulders.

He’s so entirely wrapped up in the feeling of it all, in imagining Percival murmuring in his ear and fucking into him that he doesn’t notice someone walking up, doesn’t hear his name ever so faintly called from the other side of the case before that.

Newt twists his hips and whines so needily as the Kelpie mouths over his throat, it doesn’t even register that they’re being watched by something other than his creatures, Percival’s eyes wide, assessing the situation as quickly as he possibly can.

Newt claws at the kelpies back, preening an ever so desperate: “Percival, please,  _please_  a little h-harder, I’m so close, I’m so close for you.”

Newt stiffens when a hot body pressed against his back, new hands on his hips and at first he thinks perhaps another creature is joining, but a cock drags between his cheeks, lining up against the first and the voice at his ear has gasping, jolting and cumming over himself.

“ _Newt_.”

The sounds of Percival’s voice,  _his_  Percival - against him, dragging his hands over him, rutting his cock between his cheeks and oh Goodness that’s Percival’s actual cock and Newt whimpers, trembling from his orgasm, pressing back into the feeling.  

“I always knew you’d beg for it, I waited so long to hear you. But I didn’t think you’d be enough of a cock whore to go and fuck a look alike.”

Newt gives an utterly wrecked sob as the Kelpie continues fucking him, uncaring of their new arrival, uncaring of the sheer scandal of Newt get caught in such a position, all the creature cared about now was his own orgasm.

It’s  _humiliating_ , the way Newt’s body bounces on the cock buried inside him and Percival - Sweet, awe inspiring Percival, who he’s been harbouring feelings for for far too long - is now dragging against him, so temptingly close, so deliciously hard, and Newt, for all he’s already taken wants the real thing, wants to feel Percival inside of him.

“Please, I need  _you_ , Percy, I need you.”

Percival makes a low rumbles sound by his ear and Newt swear his eyes roll back at just the sound of him, hands coming, fingers rolling over his nipple as his hand pushes between Newt and the kelpie to curl around Newt’s dripping cock.

“You’re  _mine_  aren’t you, Newt? Hiding away in your case and having your sweet creatures look like me and fuck you because you want your  _Daddy_  so damn badly.”

Newt’s hips jump and tears cling to his lashes, beginning to roll down his cheeks when Percival strokes him in quick tugs, breathing raggedly and willing to do anything to make him fuck him.

“I’m all yours Daddy, you’re all I think about, you’re all I w-want.”

The Kelpie stops fucking him then and Newt very nearly wails his protest, but it’s clear fast why because Percival snaps his hips up, a wave of healing magic running through Newt like a live wire, but it stop him from screaming when Percival’s cock forces him open, wide and stretched impossibly around the two of them.

“The sounds you make,  _Fuck_.”

Newt mewls, arching his back against Percival as the pair begin using him in tandem, driving into him as Newt goes pliant, absolutely used and blissed between them, one hand fumbling back to curl in Percival’s soft hair, revelling in the feeling of him, tightening his hole as best he can, working through the pain and loving every moment of it, giving the filthiest sounds of encouragement.

The Kelpie comes first, burying as deep as he can into Newt as spilling over the edge, baring teeth and eyes a mossy green, grinding dripping cum up into him before slowly slipping out, rough hands over Newt’s thighs, giving Percival time to grip them and stop him from falling.

Percival holds Newt tight, fingers bruising on soft skin, keeping him spread wide as he fucks into a slick hole, grinding inside him, forcing the cum deep and Newt is an absolute mess he’s sure, tear stained cheeks and a swollen mouth from his own teeth, trembling in Percival’s hold.

Newt’s lashes flutter as he watches Brian slip into the water, the horse diving deep before his eyes fall shut, head dropping back onto Percival’s shoulder, baring his throat to the man with a little cry as he starts slamming up into him, dropping Newt onto his cock, clearly chasing his own high.

Newt does his best to help, clenching up, milking Percival’s cock, breathy sounds leaving him as he turns his head, moaning softly into the man’s ear.

“ _Please_  cum, Daddy. Fill me with it, make sure I can’t ever forget how you took me.”

Newt would usually be so utterly embarrassed  as the word slips once more into the pleading, having never thought of the kink but it fits so well and it just sounds so  _nice_. But he doesn’t have time to be, mouthing over Percival’s jaw as best he can, crying out when he his thrusts turn brutal, messy, clearly close to his high now.

His cock hits Newt’s prostate a final time and Newt cums seeing stars, wailing a pretty “ _Daddy_!” as he cums over himself, cock spent as cum streaks over his skin. His cry is enough for Percival who forces himself as far into Newt as he can possibly be, groaning rough and ruined as he fills him.

Both breath hard for a long moment as Percival sinks down onto one of the rocks behind him, settling Newt in his lap, the red head lax and sated against his chest, blinking slowly at the lake and trying to wrap his head about what had just happened.

“Are you alright? Do you need any healing?”

Newt can’t help the almost delirious giggle that leaves him when Percival asks if he’s alright and really, it’s incredibly sweet of him - but Newt had just been taken by the man he’d been hopelessly smitten over for some time, entirely out of the blue and absolutely incredibly.

“I am far more than alright, I assure you.”

Percival hums by his ear, warm hands running over Newt’s chest, dragging down slowly to press against his stomach, feeling the swell of it from both the kelpie and himself cumming in him.

“Do you often fuck your creatures using my face?”

Newt flushes darkly on his cheeks, so quickly does he colour that he’s nearly dizzy with it, shaking his head quickly.

“No. I didn’t- It wasn’t planned and I wouldn’t have even thought of it. Sometimes my creatures thank me in odd w-ways, I suppose Brian was just… tired of my pining.”

Newt shifts a little, flush deepening when he can still feel Percival inside of him, biting at his lips and closing his eyes for a moment, wondering if the man will be angry with him.

“Well. From now on the only Percival who will be fucking you will be the real one.”

Newt’s eyes open fast, making a little surprised sound and turning his head, looking to the man through his lashes.

“You’re not upset?”

Percival inclines his head, a small, amused smile on his face.

“Your creature thought the perfect way to thank you was to be me. Odd, perhaps but I’m almost flattered you talk about me so much that your kelpie knows your preferences for me.”

Newt’s cheeks are practically glowing, groaning and covering his face with his hands, turning to try and hide it against Percival’s throat, the man shaking with laughter under him.

“I do talk about you a lot.” Newt murmurs the words through his shyness, dropping his hand to rest it over Percival’’s heart, taking a slow breath, his own thundering in his chest.

“Because you make me happy.”

Percival pauses, falling quiet for a moment and Newt forces himself to find the words to continue, wanting Percival to know that it was more than just some lust for his face and body.

“Because I  _like_  you. Quite a lot, actually, and well - You know me, always talking about the things I love far more than I should.”

He can’t bring himself to meet Percival’s eyes, but the man doesn’t think less of him for it, thankfully. A warm hand dragging soothing over Newt’s back and he can feel the smile pressed against his temple that turns into a light kiss.

“Then perhaps we could clean up and go to dinner. Since I love hearing you talk just as much.”

Newt sucks in a sound of disbelief, peeking up at him, trying very hard not to be too hopeful.

“A friendly dinner?”

Percival looks to him fondly, catching his chin and pulling Newt up, drawing the redhead in as Newt’s heart tries to escape through his ribs, giddy with Percival’s mouth so close.

“Definitely not friendly.”

“A d-date then?”

Newt’s eyes fall to the mouth before him and Percival chuckles, the sound vibrating through him, Newt’s lips parting in anticipation.

“If you’d be willing?”

Newt leans forward instead of answering, slotting their mouths together and pulling Percival as close as he can possibly get.

It’s most certainly a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos keep me going!


End file.
